Spellbound
by ExpelliarmedNDangerous
Summary: Teddy Lupin has been forever hung up on Victoire Weasley, whom he assumed only saw him as a family friend. But could recent events cause their relationship to grow? [Chapter 1]


Tedtoire fic

"Psst."

Teddy flinched as he turned to his adjacent desk. Rick, a Gryffindor friend of his with whom he'd been taking History of Magic, brought his attention to the girl who'd just walked into the room.

"Hey, Ted - isn't that your cousin?"

In the mouth of the doorway stood the beautiful, flawless Victoire, a picture of stunned sophistication. Her cascading blonde locks accented perfectly her petite  
>curvaceous figure, her eyes a cool minty blue that lit up when she spoke.<br>You could look at her for hours.

"She's NOT my cousin," Teddy chuckled nervously, glancing back down to his paper. He coughed gruffly once or twice, running his hand through tufts of brilliant blue hair.

"But you speak to her though," Rick continued. "What's she like?"

Teddy wasn't listening. Instead he was trying immensely hard to concentrate on his work, and not the vivid image of Victoire, from behind, as she strode to the front of the class to speak to the teacher.

"Mmhh."

His hands were balled into fists. His foot was tapping a mile a minute as his stiff muscles groped at his quill to write one measly sentence.

"Do you think you could get her to talk to me?"

Teddy glanced back at Rick.

"What?"

"Mate, have you been listening? It's like you're in another world!"

Teddy's eyes roved just above his friend's shoulder, just to watch Victoire leave the room.

"Yeah. Whatever."

Rick scoffed. "What is the matter with you?... Do you fancy her or something?"

"...pffttt! No!" Teddy laughed off the insinuation as best he could, but anyone could see through him.

"Well alright... That would be a bit weird, she is your cousin."

"She's NOT my cousin!" Teddy stressed, before looking back at his work.

"I mean let's face it... You're not really the type of guy who gets HER, are you?"

"What d'you mean by that?"

"Well you're kind of... Out there. You know? All them piercings-"

Teddy bit the cool metal that impaled his lip, and raised the one studded eyebrow.

"Your hair-"

He glanced up at the soft locks that resembled a neutral flame.

"And you're all grunge... A girl like her probably likes classical."

"You can't just assume that," Teddy argued. "Victoire's not like that. She's... Cool."

"Well, as cool as she may be, I don't think you've got a shot."

"What, and you have?" Teddy scoffed. "I can change the way I look - you're stuck like that."

Later that afternoon, Teddy was dragging his feet through the dusty courtyard, drumming the walls with his wand. He came across the stout oak tree in which he had always inscribed his initials and doodles, having spent countless free periods bored out of his mind. Using his wand to carve, he carefully guided his hand through the brittle bark. He was just crossing the T when he spotted something else. Another set of initials, but not just any. A beautiful couplet of letters perfectly signed with flourishing penmanship.

V.W

She'd signed it. Did she know it was his tree? No one else had signed it, not properly. Hers was a signature of the upmost sophistication, and to have it, embellished on his tree, felt like an achievement.  
>Teddy sighed in disbelief of himself. He was crazy. He was most likely going to be locked up in st. Mungo's the next day, and then she'd never go out with him.<br>Again he was changing the subject to Victoire! What was wrong with him?

"Stop that!" he cursed at himself.

"Oh, sorry."

He started, his back springing from the tree. A familiar voice emanated from behind him.

"Uhh... I didn't mean -"

Turning around, he happened upon Victoire in her nice fitting Ravenclaw attire.

"...you."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Edward, right? I've seen you at family parties."

"Uh, it's Teddy," he said hurriedly. No one ever called him Edward. But in her soft French twang it sounded strangely nice on him.

"Yes, Teddy. I remember you now." The corner of her mouth creased into a little smirk.

"And I remember you..." He had planned to play as equally aloof, and say a similar name to make it seem like he'd forgotten her.  
>"You're Victoire? I mean Vicky- aw crap," he shook his head. He laughed it off, putting out his hand. "Let's start again!"<p>

"Let's," replied Victoire, and she LAUGHED. A pure, feminine giggle that was sweet and crisp without seeming too delicate.  
>She was so gorgeous. Ahhhhghhh!<p>

"So, you're a Ravenclaw?" Teddy said. "Must be a nightmare answering a riddle every time you enter your own dorm."

"Yeah, it's exerting. Sometimes I feel so dumb, I barely get them first time." She smiled softly, before looking up at his uniform.  
>"What house are you?"<p>

Hufflepuff. The word alone made him cringe. He had long ditched the bright yellow tie and sported an open collar to add to his punk image.

"Uhh, I'm a badger. Kinda embarrassing..."

"No, it's great. I think Hufflepuffs are talented, loyal... Kind..."

Teddy watched cautiously, unable to respond, not even with an expression.

"Well, I'd better be going.. See you around... Teddy."

She turned slowly on her heel with a smile and left without another word.

"Bye," he said quietly. One thought circles his mind as he trudged on through the grounds.  
>'Was it me, or was that brimming with sexual tension?'<p> 


End file.
